


Gag Reel

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: YCTH!Verse [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Porn Watching, Sex Work, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Angel comes home early to find Alastor watching a compilation of Angel's old work.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: YCTH!Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569163
Comments: 15
Kudos: 555





	Gag Reel

Angel decided to leave the Hotel and go home early for the day. He still had a room there and he enjoyed the company but since he'd married Alastor he had slowly and gradually moved in with Alastor. They had separate rooms at first, but then Angel's room became more of an office/playroom when Angel switched to camwork and Alastor became more inclined to have company sleeping. Angel still checked in to the Hotel daily for progress checks and counselling, but he was officially an outpatient which meant if he wanted to go home at any time he could. 

Nuggets hopped off the couch to greet Angel as he stepped in, and the spider took his boots off so his footsteps wouldn't disrupt Alastor's show if he was broadcasting. Alastor typically did his daytime shows from the basement which was soundproof from the walls but Angel knew the ceiling, or floor from his side, wasn't as forgiving. 

He picked Nuggets up, kissing their snout and getting a delighted grunt in return before putting the pig down and moving to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. And then he made a second sandwich because if he was hungry then chances were that Alastor was too. They were the same thing on each, shredded meat soaked in gravy on thickly cut french bread. 

"You're other dad's still too fuckin' skinny." Angel told Nuggets, tossing them a small piece of his own sandwich. "Gonna put some meat on him sometime this century, I swear to Ma."

He plated the sandwiches and quietly stepped down the stairs. He heard music playing, meaning that Alastor's microphone was off for the moment. He also heard his own voice, faint and a bit filtered like it was coming out of a shitty phone speaker. Because it was coming out of a shitty phone speaker, he could see when he got further down the stairway. 

Alastor was sitting in his desk chair, resting his arm on the desk and his chin on his hand as he looked fondly down at the phone in his other hand. There was a freshly killed demon gurgling upside down in the corner, a microphone very close to where their neck was draining into a bucket, but that was irrelevant since Angel was used to that just being a thing by now. If anything, the state of a strange demon in the basement only served to provide where Alastor's mood was and simple drains typically just meant he was hungry, lonely, or both.

"Missed me so much you're watchin' my shit?" Angel smirked. "Is it the old stuff from when film was still black and white or did'ja finally catch up to color?"

Alastor visibly startled, but his eyes softened at the sight of his husband. "You never told me your movies had outtakes!" Alastor cheered, clearly delighted.

"Oh _fuck_ no." Angel groaned, rushing to put the plates on the desk and trying to take the phone out of Alastor's hands. 

Alastor was quick to stand, holding the phone as far up and away as he could. Unfortunately for him, Angel was taller and longer-limbed and switching hands only worked so well if your opponent didn't have twice as many. 

"Of course you would watch porn for the fuckin' bloopers." Angel huffed, looking at the screen when he'd managed to wrestle the phone out of the other's grip. "These are so bad!"

"I count myself lucky to have found them!" Alastor cheered, sitting back down and pulling the spider into his lap.

Angel rolled his eyes, adjusting so Alastor could watch over his shoulder so they could both see. "I should look at your search history. See what you're into." He threatened even though he knew he probably wouldn't find anything overly interesting.

"I'm into _you._ " Alastor answered easily. "You're having so much fun in this video so it's my favorite."

"You're a sappy motherfucker." Angel snarked. "It's just a stupid gag reel." He reached over to the desk with his free hands to grab the sandwiches, passing Alastor's to him over his shoulder. "You get gravy in my fur I'll kick your cute ass."

Alastor at least pretended to take the warning to heart, humming an understanding as he took a grateful bite.

_'Ding dong, the dick fell out~'_ Came Angel's voice to the tune of The Witch is Dead from the phone. It was quickly followed by laughter and someone offscreen saying, _'Red card, Angel. Stop fooling around.'_

"What does 'red card' mean?" Alastor asked.

"Means I fucked up so many takes I gotta go take a time out for wastin' film." Angel shrugged. "I got away with it more when everythin' went digital." 

The scene on the phone had changed to Angel sat upright on another demon's chest. He'd started out nitpicking the scripted dialogue which devolved into having a debate with the offscreen director while the other actor he was sitting on was visibly shaking with silent laughter. 

"What's that?" Alastor asked, pausing the video to point at a plastic bulb between Angel-on-screen's thigh and the other actor's neck.

Angel looked and snorted. "Val wanted a shot with me squirting but I'm a gusher so we had to pull a trick. There was water in it." 

Alastor's face scrunched and he shook his head. "Wouldn't watchers see the bulb?"

"Nah. There's usually at least two cameras and it was a different angle." Angel waved his hand, then set the video to play again. "And most people are watchin' to get their rocks off. They ain't lookin' for details."

In the video, Angel-on-screen's body had made an odd squelching sound and he was proceeding to make fun of the situation by making fart noises with his mouth. The current and present Angel slapped a palm over his face, snickering and groaning as he was equally amused and mortified. It continued on to various clips of Angel hilariously overacting, monotonously underacting, flubbing lines, and messing with the other actors.

Alastor was fully laughing now though. Not even his common stage-laugh but his real one which was the sort that started as a wheeze and often became tearful. Angel supposed he could handle some embarrassment in exchange for seeing his husband so happy.


End file.
